Point of Views
by Harunaou
Summary: (mengandung spoiler Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland) Kebebasan ... kebebasan ... mereka mendambakan kebebasan, ingin pergi ke luar, ke balik gerbang atau tembok pembatas rumah. Ada apa di sana? Ini adalah kebebasan menurut sudut pandang mereka.


Dunia di balik gerbang jeruji besi itu tampak misterius.

Dunia di balik tembok tinggi nan tebal itu minta untuk dijelajahi.

Namun tak ada yang tahu. Tak akan pernah tahu.

Mungkin ... Mungkin ...

Namun Mama sudah pasti pernah melihat dunia luar bersama anak yang akan dikirim ke luar. Tentu, Emma juga menginginkan itu, menunggu kapan akhirnya ia dengan bebas melangkahkan kaki lincahnya di luar rumah, jauh di sana bersama silir angin yang membawa kehangatan pada hatinya. Bersama meriahnya suara burung bertengger di pohon, menggandeng Norman dan Ray lalu berlari menuju kolam terdekat, betemu orang tua baru ... mungkin?

Oh, betapa Emma menginginkan kenikmatan itu. Bukan berarti ia tersiksa di sini. Ia suka, ia sayang Mama, Norman, Ray, Phil, Connie, Gilda, Don, dan yang lain. Sedih saat ada anak dikirim pergi. Hanya saja Emma ingin tahu ada apa di luar. Apakah ia bisa melihat mobil sungguhan? Atau anak-anak lain?

Apakah ada air terjun seperti yang dikatakan buku?

Apakah ada bangunan-bangunan tinggi dengan banyak kaca seperti yang dikatakan buku?

Emma ingin mengelilingi dunia! Ingin mengamati setiap isi dan menghargai semua. Bersama Norman dan Ray. Apakah ia bisa bertemu mereka setelah dikirim ke luar?

Kebebasan yang didambakan Emma merupakan sesuatu yang Norman juga inginkan. Ia menyukai apa-apa kelakuan Emma. Menyayangi anak-anak, semangat tinggi, memedulikan sekitar, aktif, selalu tersenyum.

Belajar merupakan kesenangan Norman. Semakin pintar, semakin kuat. Dengan itu ia dapat menjaga Emma walaupun tidak diperlukan karena tempat itu damai.

Emma adalah cahayanya, mentarinya, ujung bercahaya lorong gelap hidupnya, degup lain dari jantungnya, alasan dirinya tetap berusaha.

Norman akan melakukan apapun untuk Emma. Dia harus bahagia.

Ia mencintai Emma. Sangat. Seluas bumantara sedalam cakrawala kalau dilebih-lebihkan.

Bersama kebebasan, Norman ingin mencapai impian. Namun kapan? Harus berapa lama lagi menunggu? Jika ia yang duluan dikirim, ia akan kembali ke rumah untuk menjemput Emma tahun depan—menunggu di depan gerbang bersama sebuket kecil bunga. Kalau bukan dia yang dikirim, ia tetap menunggu. Menunggu dan menunggu. Mengajak Ray kalau malah dia yang dikirim setelah dirinya.

Menurut Ray kebebasan seolah sudah terbakar, bahkan abunya hilang tak berbekas. Terkurung di dalam "rumah" dan tidak kenal dunia. Apa yang menunggu di luar sana sangat menjijikkan, kotor, guram.

Ia mual. Ia tidak suka hidup ini.

Ia tahu sebuah rahasia,

memuakkan.

Ingin rasanya membakar diri seperti yang kebebasan lakukan.

Apapun itu, Ray bersyukur dapat bertemu Emma dan Norman. Mereka mengisi lika-liku hidupnya dengan cahaya, menyalakan api di dadanya sehingga ia tahu ia punya hati juga perasaan. Mereka memberi tahu bahwa langit petang tampak indah, petrichor menyejukkan, induk burung menyayangi anaknya.

Norman membuat Ray tetap ingat cara tersenyum. Emma membuat Ray tetap semangat jalani hidup. Mereka penyelamat, dan ia sangat menghargai dua orang tersebut.

Ia sudah kehilangan minat untuk memercayai orang, bahkan untuk seseorang yang sudah melahirkan dirinya. Namun dua orang itu menghapuskan pekatnya kabut ego Ray.

Kalau saja mereka tidak hadir di hidup Ray, ia bisa apa? Menangis tak akan membuat takdir iba.

Kalau kebebasan benar-benar masih ada, ia berharap: dunia busuk ini segera berakhir.

Tidak ada yang tahu isi hati Mama kecuali diri sendiri. Tidak ada yang tahu betapa ambisiusnya Mama kecuali diri sendiri.

Kebebasan?

Persetan dengan kebebasan, lagipula ia tidak bisa pergi dari rumah. Ia tidak percaya kebebasan.

Kebebasan hanya omong kosong.

Hanya Mama yang bisa bertahan, hanya Mama yang paham, hanya dirinya. Pekerjaan ini, dengan hati dididik jadi sekeras intan, akankah terus berlanjut sampai dunia berakhir?

Awalnya hanya manusia, lalu berubah, muncullah "mereka". Dunia masih tenteram, hidup masing-masing. Namun "mereka" kehabisan sumber hidup lalu mengincar makanan lain.

Ya, manusia.

Karena ulah "mereka" kami membuat perjanjian. Supaya manusia tidak punah dibuatlah peternakan anak manusia, diasuh oleh seorang wanita berpendidikan tinggi. Mereka berlomba-lomba menjadi peternakan terbaik. Dengan cara itu Mama dapat bertahan hidup.

Anak-anak pintar adalah musuh Mama. Ia takut rahasia terbongkar tetapi bertanya-tanya kapan rahasia itu akan diketahui.

Jauh dalam hatinya, ia sayang anak-anak. Ia ingin semua selamat kemudian merasakan kebebasan. Tidak seperti dirinya, tidak punya kebebasan.

Ia sudah muak menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini.

Dan berharap Neverland segera berakhir.


End file.
